Ma nouvelle vie
by Klaroline Kennett Forever
Summary: Severus a droit à une nouvelle vie, une seconde chance avec de nouveaux parents et une nouvelle destinée. Saura-t-il faire confiance à ses parents et apprendra-t-il à les aimer pour oublier sa précédente vie?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous! Ouais je suis quand même polie. Non, vous ne rêvez pas j'ai quand même de bonnes manières. **

**Bon parlons de l'histoire, sachez que c'est un UA/AU et par conséquent, il y'a beaucoup de différences avec le dernier tome. **

**Note: Je ne suis pas une fan du couple Harry/Ginny. Sorry mais cette rouquine n'est pas faite pour mon Harry, donc ne vous attendez pas à voir ce couple dans cette histoire. **

**Lisez et commentez!**

* * *

><p><strong>!<strong>

**1**

**Seconde chance**

** La vie te donne une autre chance: elle se nomme demain. **

Harry avait gagné le combat contre Voldemort, la guerre était enfin terminée. Ils avaient gagné, ils étaient enfin libres.

Harry tomba durement au sol, un gros poids s'était jeté sur lui, il pouvait entendre les pleurs de la personne qui se trouvait sur son torse.

Il baissa les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui sauter dessus et vit des cheveux châtains en bataille. Il referma ses bras autour de la personne, respirant le doux parfum de ses cheveux.

« C'est fini, Mione. » Souffla-t-il.

« Hey! Les tourtereaux! » Les appela Neville.

Le Gryffondor était accompagné de Luna, de Ron et de Lupin. La guerre n'avait épargné personne et ils le savaient. Harry avait vu son professeur de potions mourir sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider. Fred Weasley avait été gravement blessé et avait été confié aux soins de Pomfresh. Nymphodara était blessée elle-aussi mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle aurait juste besoin d'un peu de repos avant d'être remise sur pieds.

Harry et Hermione se relevèrent pour faire face à leurs amis.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien? » S'enquit Remus soucieux.

« Tout va bien. » Répondit Harry. « Et vous? »

« Il en faut plus que ça pour nous tuer. » Dit Neville.

« Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais j'ai un peu faim. » Avertit Ron le ventre gargouillant.

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais. » Rigola Harry.

Et tout le monde suivi le survivant dans un fou rire. Il était vrai que rire ne pouvait que leur faire du bien pour décompresser.

Cette guerre avait été éprouvante pour eux tous et ils avaient bien mérité un moment de répit.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer au château se reposer. » Suggéra Hermione le visage affichant clairement sa fatigue.

« Ouais, je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal. » Approuva Remus.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoins après. » Dit Harry.

« Et toi? Où vas-tu? » L'interrogea Hermione.

Harry sourit en voyant combien la jeune femme s'inquiétait pour lui et en fut touché. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, elle savait trouver les bons mots pour le rassurer, trouvait toujours des solutions à ses problèmes et l'épaulait dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle était la femme idéale avec qui il voudrait passer le restant de ses jours.

« Je dois faire quelque chose d'important mais je reviens assez vite. » Répondit Harry d'une voix rassurante.

Leurs amis sachant qu'ils étaient de trop avancèrent les laissant un peu seuls, le temps de se retrouver.

Tout le monde savait que les deux Gryffondor éprouvaient quelque chose l'un pour l'autre mais Harry avait voulu préservé Hermione se concentrant sur la guerre plutôt que sur une éventuelle relation où il n'était pas certain de pouvoir sortir vivant de cette guerre.

« Il n'y a plus aucun danger, je suis là maintenant et tout à toi. » Attesta Harry.

Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et posa sa main avec délicatesse sur sa joue. Hermione ferma les yeux savourant la caresse du jeune homme.

« Je t'aime. » Avoua Harry.

Ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune femme de répondre à sa déclaration, il scella les quelques mètres qui les séparaient par un baiser.

Dans ce baiser, il y'avait tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, la peur qu'ils avaient éprouvé lors de cette guerre, leur bonheur d'être enfin ensemble.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Murmura Hermione après qu'ils aient rompu leur baiser.

« Je reviens. » Assura Harry se détachant de la jeune femme.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna au château. Quand elle fut loin, Harry se dirigea vers la cabane hurlante.

Il voulait aller récupérer le corps de son ancien professeur de potions. Après avoir vu la pensine de l'ex mangemort, Harry avait appris à respecter cet homme et aurait voulu qu'il survive à la guerre pour pouvoir lui dire combien il était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il aurait souhaité qu'il vive pour pouvoir goûter lui-aussi à la joie d'une vie paisible.

Quand il fut devant la cabane, il inspira profondément se redonnant un peu de courage puis il ouvrit lentement la porte et sortit sa baguette en murmurant un **Lumos**.

Entrant dans la cabane, Harry eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit un petit garçon enroulé dans les vêtements du maître de potions. Il se rapprocha intrigué et détailla l'enfant de la tête au pied, il ressemblait trait pour trait au maître des potions mais en plus jeune, très jeune et surtout plus beau avec un visage serein.

Il se rapprocha et s'accroupit devant le corps du gamin où se trouvait celui de Severus il y'a trois heures de cela. Il prit le pouls du gamin et remarqua qu'il était en vie. Secouant la tête incapable d'avoir des réponses claires à ce qui se passe, il souleva doucement le corps de l'enfant et alla au château.

Là-bas au moins, il pourrait avoir des réponses à ses questions et peut-être expliquer le fait qu'un gamin se retrouve dans la cabane hurlante à la place du maître des potions, surtout que celui-ci est censé être mort.

Quand il fut au hall d'entrée de Poudlard, il vit plusieurs médicomages s'activés pour soigner les blessés de la guerre. Il continua sa marche, cherchant du regard Hermione et ses amis et les trouva au fond du hall en compagnie de Pomfresh qui donnait une potion à Remus.

Luna et Hermione se tournèrent vers le survivant et furent surpris de le voir revenir avec un enfant dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Débuta Hermione avant de se taire lorsqu'elle vit l'enfant de plus près.

« Il ressemble au professeur Rogue. » Remarqua Luna.

« Pompom, pouvez-vous examiner Se...euh le petit s'il vous plaît? » Demanda Harry à Pompom qui s'était rapproché tout comme le reste de la bande.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit l'infirmière s'avançant vers lui. « Par Merlin! Severus? S'écria Pompom surprise. »

Aussitôt, les gens dans la salle se retournèrent vers le groupe se demandant ce qui se passait pour crier ainsi car pour la plupart, ils dormaient, trop épuisé par cette guerre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais examinez-le je vous prie. Je l'ai trouvé à la cabane hurlante à la place du corps du professeur Rogue et vu leur ressemblance, je ne sais quoi penser. » Expliqua Harry.

L'infirmière se contenta d'hocher la tête et de lancer un sort de diagnostic sur l'enfant.

« Il va bien. Il dort tout simplement. » Leur apprit Pomfresh.

« Harry que comptes-tu en faire? » Questionna Luna.

« Pour le moment, il faut attendre qu'il se réveille. » Répondit le survivant déposant l'enfant sur un des lits de la salle.

« Tu ne comptes pas garder une miniature de ce bâtard graisseux? » S'insurgea Ron.

« Ron! » Le gronda Hermione désapprouvant son langage.

« Severus n'est pas un bâtard graisseux et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le garderai pas. » Rétorqua Harry irrité.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? On parle de Severus Rogue bordel! » Hurla Ron en colère.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Répliqua Harry fermement.

« Ça suffit! » S'écria Remus mettant fin à la dispute de Ron et d'Harry.

« Il se réveille. » Informa Luna les yeux posés sur mini Severus.

En effet, le mini Severus était en train de se réveiller. Les cris de Ron et d'Harry l'avaient sorti de son sommeil. Émergeant doucement, le mini Severus ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, papillonnant des cils pour pouvoir s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce.

Tout le groupe s'était approché, faisant ainsi un cercle autour de lui, le regard posé sur lui attendant qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose.

Severus qui avait ouvert les yeux, regarda chacune des personnes en fronçant les sourcils mais c'était plus amusant que tout autre chose car vu sa taille et son visage, on pouvait dire qu'il avait entre 3 et 4 ans donc un gamin de cet âge-là qui fronce les sourcils est juste trop mignon.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez ainsi? Et pourquoi diable riez-vous? » S'énerva mini Severus.

Le groupe s'était mis à rire en entendant la petite voix de bébé de leur ancien professeur de potions. Même Ron n'avait pas pu résister.

« Ma voix... Mais... Qu'est-ce... » S'affola Severus en s'entendant parler.

Il regarda ses mains et vit qu'elles étaient petites, comme des mains de bébé et regarda le groupe et constata qu'ils leur semblaient tous grands.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? » Demanda Severus dérouté.

« Je vous ai trouvé comme ça dans la cabane hurlante. » Répondit Harry arrêtant de rire. Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé?

« Si je le savais je ne vous aurai pas posé la question. » Cracha Severus en colère.

« Moi je vous trouve mignon comme ça. » Le flatta Luna.

« Mignon? » Répéta Severus avec une mine dégoûtée.

« Professeur, enfin je veux dire Severus... Savez-vous ce qui vous arrive? » Questionna Neville.

« stupidedumbledoreavecsesidéesàlanoixjenepeuxmêmepasmourirsansqu'iln'intervienne. » Marmonna Severus.

« Euh qu'avez-vous dit? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je crois savoir ce qui... » Commença Severus.

« Ils vous ont accordé une seconde chance n'est-ce pas? » Le coupa Luna souriante.

« Oui. » Affirma simplement le mini Severus.

« Une seconde chance? Quelle seconde chance? » Interrogea Harry confus.

« J'ai été tué par Nagini dans la cabane hurlante mais au lieu de rester au royaume des morts, ils ont décidé de m'accorder une deuxième chance et me voilà ici. » Railla Severus.

« Pourquoi vous ont-ils accordé une seconde chance? » L'interrogea Remus.

« J'en sais rien. Même dans l'au-delà, faut que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore intervienne dans ma mort. » Persifla Severus.

« Ça veut dire que vous allez devoir être obligé de grandir? » Demanda Neville.

« Je crois que c'est le but non? » Cracha le mini Severus.

« Mais pourquoi vous ont-ils laissé avec vos souvenirs? » Demanda Hermione curieuse.

« Ils s'effaceront au fil du temps. » Soupira Severus.

Dumbledore le lui avait dit lorsqu'il était mort. Il allait oublier qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait. Cette histoire ne l'enchantait guère car il ne voulait pas oublier, non surtout pas elle. Il ne voulait pas perdre les souvenirs qu'il avait de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée. Avait-il seulement le choix? On dirigeait toujours sa vie sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il est et restera un pion à jamais.

« À en croire le diagnostic que je vous ai fait, vous avez trois ans. » Informa Pompom.

« Trois ans? » S'étrangla Severus. « Je vais tuer ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. »

« Il est déjà mort. » Lui rappela Remus amusé.

« Peu m'importe! »

« Bon la journée a été longue pour tout le monde, je suggère que l'on aille se reposer. » Proposa Hermione.

« Et que fait-on de Severus? » Demanda Remus.

« Si Severus est d'accord, je peux devenir son tuteur. » Répondit Harry en regardant le concerné.

« Ai-je le choix? » Ronchonna mini Severus.

« Je ne crois pas, non. » Admit Harry souriant.

« Ron? On rejoint tes parents à la tour des Gryffondor? » Interrogea Luna s'adressant au roux.

« Oui. » Répondit le rouquin.

Ron et Luna partirent à la tour des Gryffondor main dans la main. Neville les suivit de près accompagné de Remus.

La famille Weasley ainsi que Nymphodara Tonks se reposaient au dortoir des lions, voulant un peu d'intimité.

« Vous venez? » Demanda Harry en tendant ses bras grands ouverts vers Severus.

« Je ne suis pas un bébé, je peux marcher tout seul. » Répondit Severus.

Il essaya de se lever mais il était dans des vêtements dix fois trop grands pour lui et retomba sur le lit.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et changea les robes de sorcier de l'ancien professeur en un pyjama au couleur vert et argent. Ne laissant pas le temps à Severus de réaliser ce qui se passe, ma Gryffondor l'avait déjà soulevé du lit et l'avait mis sur son épaule.

« Arrêtez de bouger. » Gronda Hermione.

Severus marmonna des phrases incompréhensibles tandis qu'Harry et Hermione montaient à la tour des Gryffondor l'air épuisé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dortoir, Severus s'était déjà rendormi pendant le trajet. Harry et Hermione discutaient pendant ce temps-là de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour mini Severus.

La famille Weasley était au complet, Fred semblait visiblement aller mieux que la dernière fois. Ginny était blottit dans les bras de Neville, Luna dans les bras de Ron et Nymphodara dans ceux de Tonks.

Ils parlaient tous ensemble et stoppèrent la discussion quand le couple Potter les rejoignit. Les Weasley et Tonks voulaient à tout prix voir le mini Severus car bien évidemment Ron n'avait pu s'empêcher d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

« C'est incroyable! C'est un beau petit garçon. » Dit Molly admirant le petit garçon endormit dans les bras d'Hermione.

« C'est carrément étonnant. » Acquiesça Georges.

« Vous comptez l'adopter? » Demanda Arthur.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry. « Severus a beaucoup fait pour moi, pour l'ordre et pour nous tous. Il serait normal qu'à mon tour je sois là pour lui. »

« C'est très admirable de ta part. » Dit Arthur.

« Il a gardé tous ses souvenirs? » Interrogea Georges.

« Oui, tous. » Répondit Hermione.

« Vous continuerez cette discussion plus tard. Vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui a dû épuiser notre cher Harry alors laissons-le se reposer. » Déclara Molly.

« Molly a raison, nous avons tous besoin de repos. » Confirma Arthur. « Demain nous retournerons au terrier. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et chacun occupa un lit dans les dortoirs des lions. Hermione et Harry rapprochèrent leur lit et dormirent côte à côte, Severus au milieu.


	2. Le petit Severus

**2**

**Le petit Severus**

_**« A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi  
>Et regarder les gens tant qu'y en a<br>Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort ou qui reviendra  
>En serrant dans ma main tes p'tits doigts<br>Pis donner à bouffer à des pigeons idiots  
>Leur filer des coups d' pieds pour de faux<br>Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs  
>Qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures… »<br>**_

_**Renaud- Mistral gagnant**_

Cela faisait désormais une semaine que la guerre contre Voldemort avait pris fin et que la population magique essayait de se remettre de cet horrible combat qui avait coûté la vie à des centaines de personnes voire des milliers de personnes. C'était doucement que la population rebâtissait ce qui avait été détruit et faisait le deuil des personnes disparues.

Harry et son petit groupe d'amis vivaient depuis plus d'une semaine au terrier, le temps d'apaiser les blessures du passé et de pouvoir aller de l'avant sans se retourner. Un ministre de la magie avait été nommé pendant cette semaine et tout le monde avait désigné à l'unanimité : Minerva McGonagall. L'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor avait décidé d'être ministre seulement par intérim, le temps de trouver quelqu'un qui serait plus apte à occuper ce poste car elle ne voulait pas occuper ces fonctions pendant longtemps ne se sentant pas à l'aise à ce poste.

La reconstruction de Poudlard avait commencé le lendemain de la guerre et rouvrirait ses portes pour le 1er Septembre 1998. Pendant ce temps, nos jeunes héros avaient décidé de souffler pendant les vacances d'été et de réfléchir à leur avenir un peu plus tard.

Harry et Hermione avait adopté officiellement Severus qui se nommait désormais **Albus Severus Potter**. L'adoption ne s'était pas passé tranquillement car le petit Sev avait catégoriquement refusé de porter le nom des Potter et avait fait toute une crise pendant trois jours mais au final, il avait dû se calmer car il avait compris que du haut de ses trois ans, il ne pouvait rien faire et était démuni à cause de son âge. Il était maintenant sous la responsabilité de Potter et de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui étaient devenus officiellement ses parents.

Il était huit heures du matin lorsque Severus émergea de son sommeil. Il avait eu une nouvelle fois une nuit agitée à cause de ses cauchemars et ne s'était rendormie qu'aux alentours de quatre heures du matin dans les bras réconfortants d'Harry.

Chaque nuit, lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars, soit c'était Harry qui venait le bercer, soit c'était Hermione qui lui chantait une chanson pour l'endormir. Severus ne l'avouerait jamais mais il se sentait bien avec les deux Gryffondors surtout que c'était la première fois que des gens lui manifestaient autant d'attention. Même la famille Weasley était gentille avec lui surtout Molly qui le couvrait à chaque fois de baisers et de surnoms qui n'étaient du tout pas à son goût et malheureusement pour lui, tout le monde l'appelait désormais « Sevy ».

Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait des cauchemars, il se retrouvait entre ses deux parents dans un grand lit. Il se dégagea avec précaution du bras d'Hermione sur lui et descendit du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les deux lions. Severus portait un pyjama gris avec Mickey Mouse dessiné sur le haut de son pyjama. Il prit son doudou « lapinou » qui se trouvait sur la chaise à bascule de la chambre et sortit silencieusement de la pièce se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il pouvait entendre des bruits de casseroles provenant de la cuisine, signe que Mme Weasley s'affairait aux fourneaux pour préparer le petit-déjeuner d'une dizaine de personnes. Il trouva effectivement Molly en train de cuisiner mais il y avait également Luna, Fleur, Ginny et Arthur.

« Bonjour ! » S'exclama Ginny souriante en le voyant pénétrer dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour. » Dit Severus en saluant tout le monde.

« Tes parents dorment toujours ? » Demanda Molly en se retournant vers le petit garçon.

« Ce ne sont pas mes parents. » Récusa fermement le petit Severus.

« Du moment qu'ils t'ont adopté, ils le sont. » Répliqua Molly. « Je suppose qu'avec la nuit agitée que tu as eu, tu as probablement faim. » Présuma la rousse.

« Comment ? » Les yeux de Severus s'étaient écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise.

« On t'a entendu crier cette nuit. » Répondit Ginny à la place de sa mère.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné. » S'excusa Severus en baissant la tête, honteux d'apprendre que toute la famille était au courant de ses cauchemars.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on comprend que tu puisses avoir des cauchemars après tout ce qui s'est passé. » Le rassura Molly.

Au même moment, Remus et sa femme Nymphadora entrèrent dans la cuisine accompagnés de leur fils Ted. Ils prirent place à la table à manger en saluant tout le monde. Bien que Severus soit désormais petit, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il avait conservé tous ses souvenirs et qu'il ne supportait toujours pas Remus malgré le fait que ce dernier se soit excusé auprès de lui.

Au bout de cinq minutes, toute la famille se retrouva dans la salle à manger, le petit-déjeuner déjà servi. Harry et Hermione furent les derniers à les rejoindre vu qu'ils avaient peu dormi la nuit dernière à cause des cauchemars de Severus. Harry baillait comme un loir lorsqu'il pénétra la salle à manger aux côtés de sa fiancée.

« Hermione qui se lève à huit heures trente du matin ! Faut que j'inscrive cette journée dans les archives du ministère. » Rigola Ron.

Ignorant la moquerie de son meilleur ami, Hermione prit place à côté de Severus qui était assis dans sa chaise-haute avec un petit déjeuner complet, c'est-à-dire lait, jus de fruit et pain beurré et confituré.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » Dit Harry se réveillant doucement tout en prenant place auprès de son fils et de sa fiancée.

Tout le monde salua en retour le brun avant de tous se remettre à manger. Ron fut plusieurs fois réprimandé par Hermione sur sa façon de manger sous les sourires moqueurs de sa petite-amie et de ses frères et sœur.

« Sevy ne préfères-tu pas que je mette ton jus de fruit dans un biberon ? Ce sera plus facile pour toi de boire tu ne crois pas ? » Suggéra gentiment Hermione à son fils.

En effet, Severus avait du mal à boire dans le verre et s'en mettait partout. Lorsqu'Hermione lui suggéra le biberon, Severus rougit aussitôt de honte quand il vit Remus, les jumeaux Weasley et Ron essayer de contenir leur fou rire.

« Non. » Refusa promptement Severus.

« Allez Sevy, fais pas ta chochotte. Ce n'est qu'un biberon. » Le taquina Ron avec un sourire étincelant.

« Ron ! » Le réprimanda Hermione.

Harry fit apparaître un biberon et transvasa le jus d'orange de Severus dans celui-ci puis il regarda le petit garçon dans les yeux, le biberon en main et surprit l'enfant en buvant le contenu tout en continuant de le fixer dans les yeux. Puis il enleva la tétine de sa bouche pour ne pas vider le jus de Severus et lui tendit le biberon.

Severus regarda Harry comme s'il avait une seconde tête qui venait de lui pousser à la seconde. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Gryffondor puisse boire en premier pour lui montrer l'exemple et ne savait pas s'il fallait accepter le biberon qu'il lui tendait ou non. Bien qu'il soit redevenu un enfant, Severus restait toujours au fond de lui un adulte et avait du mal avec le fait qu'il devait désormais se plier aux ordres de Potter et de ses anciens élèves. Hésitant pendant quelques secondes, il prit finalement le biberon et le mit à la bouche, tous les regards braqués sur lui attendant qu'il commence à boire et c'est ce qu'il fit aussitôt ses lèvres posés sur la tétine.

« C'est bien, Sev. » Le félicita Harry avec une fierté visible dans les yeux.

Hermione lui sourit avec cette même lueur dans les yeux et se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Il vivait avec les deux lions depuis la fin de la guerre et ils s'étaient occupés de lui comme de vrais parents. Il ne le leur avouerait certainement jamais mais il se sentait à l'aise à leurs côtés, dans une famille remplie de rire et d'amour. Une famille qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir dans sa vie passée car sa mère se faisait tout le temps battre par son mari qui rentrait chaque soir ivre et toujours de mauvaise humeur. Dans son enfance, il avait appris à survivre et à ne pas montrer des signes de faiblesse mais avec Harry et Hermione c'était différent. Ils l'incitaient toujours à dire si quelque chose le tracassait ou l'ennuyait, s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit ou s'il avait mal quelque part. En somme, ils s'occupaient merveilleusement de lui et sentait son cœur se réchauffer à cette pensée.

« Alors, qu'allez-vous faire pendant cet été ? » Questionna Arthur beurrant une tartine.

« Fleur et moi allons passer nos vacances en France chez sa mère. » Répondit Bill.

« Angelina et moi restons ici à Londres. » Répondit Georges.

« Pareil pour moi et Dora. » Dit Remus.

« Avec Neville, Luna et Ginny on a décidé d'aller rendre visite à Charlie en Egypte. Luna aimerait visiter les pyramides. » Répondit Ron.

« Avec Hermione, on a choisi de passer nos vacances au bord de la mer et de changer un peu d'environnement. On s'est dit que ce serait idéal pour Severus de passer un agréable été loin de la ville. » Exposa Harry.

« Vous avez raison, c'est une bonne idée. » Approuva Molly. « Ce petit en a beaucoup besoin. »

« Je ne suis pas un bébé. » Répliqua Severus outré d'être traité comme un enfant.

« On sait. » Sourit Hermione d'une voix amusée.

Severus se renfrogna à l'air amusé que prenait la lionne. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle se moquait de lui et que malgré ce qu'il dirait, il serait toujours considéré comme un bébé. La preuve, il était obligé de boire dans un biberon ! Non mais dans quel monde vivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais demandé à revenir sur terre et encore moins dans un corps d'enfant surtout qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de faire une potion et qu'avec ses petites mains, c'est à peine s'il arrivait à soulever quoi que ce soit.

« Vous comptez y passer combien de temps ? » Demanda Luna.

« Tout l'été. » Répondit Harry.

« On viendra vous rejoindre alors après notre voyage en Egypte. » Dit Ginny.

« Pas de soucis. » Accepta le brun.

Après que chacun ait exposé son projet de l'été, ils continuèrent le petit-déjeuner sur un brin d'humour avec quelques blagues des jumeaux et surtout de la nouvelle de Fleur qui leur annonçait qu'elle allait être bientôt maman.

Après le petit-déjeuner, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Harry, Remus, Neville et Ron partirent pour le ministère en compagnie de Percy et d'Arthur car Minerva les y avaient convoqué pour une réunion importante. Les jumeaux et leurs femmes avaient eux aussi dû retourner travailler car après la guerre il y'avait énormément de boulot et ils étaient tous un peu surchargés. Tonks et Molly étaient restées au terrier pour s'occuper de la maison et surtout du petit Teddy.

Hermione, Ginny et Luna décidèrent d'aller faire du shopping au chemin de traverse et elles y emmenèrent Severus. Elles allèrent d'abord à Gringotts pour récupérer de l'argent ensuite elles entrèrent dans plusieurs magasins du chemin de traverse, ressortant à chaque fois avec des sacs. Heureusement qu'elles étaient des sorcières sinon il leur serait impossible de soulever autant de paquets.

La vie reprenait lentement son cours et la trace des combats passés avait presque disparu. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre.

Alors qu'elles marchaient d'un pas lent en direction d'une boutique de jouets pour enfants, Severus tenant la main d'Hermione, il y eut une gigantesque explosion dans la rue qui provoqua une épaisse fumée aveuglante. Hermione fut projetée loin de Severus tandis que le petit garçon fut expulsé contre un mur, sa tête heurtant violemment le rempart. Ginny et Luna ne furent pas épargnées car la rousse saignait du bras gauche tandis que la blonde avait eu la cheville cassée.

Hermione se releva difficilement et chercha Severus des yeux, n'y voyant presque rien à cause de la fumée. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, la Gryffondor put voir son fils allongé à quelques mètres d'elle, inconscient. Alors qu'elle rampait vers lui, le corps endolori à cause des effets de l'explosion de tout à l'heure, elle vit un groupe de six personnes le visage caché par de longues capes noirs à capuches, s'approcher de Severus, baguettes en mains.

« L'heure de la vengeance a sonné. » Déclara l'un des six hommes tout près de l'ancien maître des potions.

« Ne le touchez pas ! » Ordonna Hermione tentant de se relever mais avec énormément de difficulté.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe. » Répliqua l'homme tendant la main vers Severus.

« Expulso ! » Lança Hermione projetant son adversaire contre le mur.

Ginny s'était relevée et s'était mise aux côtés de son amie pour lui prêter mains fortes tandis que Luna rampait vers la boutique de jouets pour prévenir Harry par cheminée car elles avaient besoin de renforts au plus vite. Les deux lionnes se bâtirent contre les six hommes, faisant tout pour ne pas blesser Severus qui était toujours inconscient. Pendant le combat, Hermione avait lancé un sort de protection sur son fils car il se trouvait au milieu du champ de bataille et elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher à cause des sorts qui étaient jetés à vitesse éclair.

Le renfort arriva au bout d'un quart d'heures, des aurors ainsi qu'Harry, Ron, Neville et Remus avaient accouru aussitôt qu'ils reçurent l'appel de Luna et un combat acharné avait débuté entre les six hommes en noirs et le groupe qui venait d'arriver aux côtés d'Harry Potter.

« Harry Potter ! » Scanda l'homme en noir toujours debout tandis que ses compagnons étaient hors d'état de nuire. « Comme tu as tué notre maître, nous tuerons ton fils. »

Joignant les mots à l'acte, l'homme lança instantanément le sort qui frappa de plein fouet un Severus inconscient.

« Avada Kedavra. » Lança l'homme.

« Nooooooooooooooooooooooon. » Hurla Hermione courant vers Severus.


End file.
